


A steamy fanfic about Ako and Rinko being stranded in a shack during a blizzard.

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Naked Cuddling, No actual sex, Not Beta Read, age and education/employment status of the characters in not mentioned, attempts at fluff and comedy, so at what time in Ako and Rinko's life this happens is left to the reader, this might be the second steamiest RinAko fic on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 42





	A steamy fanfic about Ako and Rinko being stranded in a shack during a blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was stuck somewhere really cold. I wanted something cozy, so my thoughts wandered towards Ako and Rinko cuddling in a shack. And then I couldn't get that cliche about sharing body warmth in the nude out of my head. So it turned into this.

Going on a ski trip, then getting trapped in a small shack halfway up a mountain due to a blizzard, was a classic situation. It could be a story of survival, in which the heroines would have to stretch out their food and struggle against nature. Or a story of horror, where some vengeful spirit was trapped in the shack with them.

But, since Ako was trapped in this shack with Rinko, it felt more like a romance story to her. The cold outside gave the couple an excuse to cuddle under a warm blanket, even if the fire burning in the hearth meant it wasn't actually that cold inside (some part of Ako almost wished the fire would go out, so she and Rinrin would have to keep each other even _closer._ )

“You know, other than these wind of, uh, these wind of…

“Cocytus?”

“Yeah, good one Rinrin! Other than these winds of Cocytus keeping us from leaving, this is pretty nice.”

“Yes, it's very cozy. Um, maybe we can do this again, but without the Cocytian winds. And we could bring our Switches and play games together while cuddling.”

“That's a good idea Rinrin! Your intellect is greater than Asmodeus'.”

It was too bad that they didn't have any video games with them. Just skis, and those weren't very useful at the moment. But they did have each other, and her girlfriend was all Ako needed to do some activities she enjoyed very much.”

“Rinrin, in these trying times, shall we indulge in a sinful rendezvous of our, um, tongues?”

“…Okay Ako-chan. I'd like to make out too.”

Given that Ako and Rinko had already wrapped themselves around each other, it took only a small turn of the head for their lips to meet. The drummer poked her tongue out at her girlfriend’s lips, asking for a permission that was promptly granted. With the heat of Rinko's body against hers, and the heat of the mouth around her tongue, Ako felt as hot as she'd ever been in her life despite the blizzard howling outside.

Yet Rinko asked, “Are you… a little cold, Ako-chan?”

“Nope! I actually feel kind of wa-

Ako realized something.

“-uh, I mean, I feel as cold as hell frozen over. We should find a way to make each other feel warmer.”

“I think so too. Um, it's kind of embarrassing, but since it's you, Ako-chan, and because it's for our survival, maybe we should try, uh, sharing body heat, um, in the nude? Since we have no choice, and everything.”

“Hell yeah!” Ako couldn't help but exclaim, “Uh, for survival reasons of course.”

They both knew that it was a lie, but that wouldn't stop them from increasing their bonds.

The couple stripped under the blanket they were sharing. As much as Ako wanted to see Rinrin's beautiful body, there was still a small draft in the cabin. Even without that, though, the drummer's heart beat as fast as one of Roselia's drum lines at the feeling of her lover's soft, smooth skin on hers. It wasn't the first time Ako had felt it. The self-proclaimed 'prince of darkness' had loved hugging Rinko even back when they were only best friends, and that included when they were at an onsen…

But this time felt different somehow. Like it would lead somewhere _farther_.

This time, Rinko took the lead in kissing Ako and exploring her girlfriend's mouth, while the drummers hands explored her girlfriend's soft and voluptuous body. Despite the whole being stormed in on a ski trip thing, this was quickly turning out to be one of the best nights of Ako's life.

And then came a banging at the door. Through the fogged up window, Ako could barely make out a silhouette that seemed just a bit like a bear, but not quite. So this would be a horror movie after all.

“Rinrin, what do we do?!”

“Don't panic, Ako-chan, maybe there's bear spray somewhere.”

But no matter how frantically they searched, not even able to feel the cold air or the warmth of the fire on their bare bodies due to the panic, they didn't find any. Ako picked up a knife instead and stood between her girlfriend and the door.

“I'll protect you Rinrin!”

In response, the pianist picked up a frying pan.

“No, Ako-chan. The strongest beasts we've defeated, we've defeated together. We'll defeat this one together too.”

“Rinrin!”

Ako's heart swelled with love for her girlfriend, and a determination not to fall to this monster.

“Alright, then let's make a plan to synergize our dark energies and eviscerate this shadow, uh, animal.”

“Um, I've heard that bears are scared of loud noises, so maybe if we bang some pans together...”

“Alright Rinrin!”

So the coupled banged the pots and pans in the shack against each other as loudly as they could. To the point where even Ako's ears, desensitized to loud sounds, hurt. When they stopped, there was sweet silence.

But only for a moment, and then the knocking at the door resumed louder than ever. Ako picked up the knife once more, as she and Rinko retreated to the wall opposite to the door. Suddenly, the banging stopped. The sound of the door rattling, then turning, was even more terrifying.

Ako gripped the knife tightly. She refused to die her, or let her girlfriend get hurt.

The door swung open. In the doorway stood… Michelle.

“Uh. Oh. I see that you two were… busy. Um. I guess I'll go back and tell everyone that you're doing fine. Here's some food.”

The pink bear set down a bag, turned around, and then walked right back out the door, shutting it as she passed. Ako and Rinko heard the sound of rockets as Michelle took off into the sky.

Rinko fell to the ground, shuddering, and not because of the cold air that had been let in.

“I can't believe Michelle saw us like that,” Rinko wailed.

“It could be worse,” said Ako trying to calm down her girlfriend, “Michelle, err, Misaki seems like she can keep a secret. Also, it could have been a real bear.”

“Part of me wishes I _had_ been mauled be a real bear...”

Ako could understand her girlfriend's emotions just a little. Rinko had trouble dealing with people at the best of times, and this was definitely not the best of times.

“...And what's even worse is that I'm still horny and want to have sex with you, but now the mood is ruined,” the pianist admitted.

Now that was something Ako understood very well.

“Yeah. I feel the same way Rinrin.”

Well, at least they had gotten some snacks. Ako opened the bag Michelle had given them, trying to make the best of the situation. What she found inside gave her an idea.

“Hey Rinrin, there's hot chocolate in here. So, how about we prepare the warming potion and drink it together while cuddling. Perhaps the mood will once again become conductive for out sinful, uh, sinful…

“Sinful ritual of bonding,” Rinko completed, “I'd like that, Ako-chan.”

While making the hot chocolate, Ako enjoyed the warmth of the fire, of Rinrin's hand in hers, and of the two soft breasts pressing into her back. The prince of darkness thought to herself, she might not mind if it took a few days to be rescued.


End file.
